<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technoblade does not dream of Bunny Boy Senpai by Meow_Anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216400">Technoblade does not dream of Bunny Boy Senpai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_Anon/pseuds/Meow_Anon'>Meow_Anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dadza is ausent, Dream is older here, Famous Dream, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt/Quackity - Freeform, Mentioned Jschlatt/Wilbur, Slice of Life, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Romance, puberty syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_Anon/pseuds/Meow_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade comes across a guy wearing a sexy bunny costume in the middle of a public library.<br/>And try to help him with his Puberty Syndrome.</p><p> </p><p>Based on the anime Rascal does not dream of the bunny Senpai !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I love this anime so much! </p><p>Btw next chapter comes tomorrow! And it's very looong!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere was quiet, you could hear murmurs but it was not so annoying since the library was quite a large place. Technoblade was in one of the hallways, looking for some books to entertain himself, reading was something that he was passionate about and it was relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, being in a library made him feel calm even though there were many people in it today, he could see classmates from his school, older people or just young adults whispering something.</p><p> </p><p>What was not expected to see was a blond boy in a bunny suit, it was not something he honestly saw every day, he followed the boy with his eyes he was totally attractive, his body was slim and with a slightly marked but not exaggerated waist , his legs were perfect and with the stockings he had without a doubt it was something from another world.</p><p>He just couldn't believe what he saw, this boy was walking calmly with his heels being the only noise around, while he passed in front of people, standing in front of them or trying to attract attention.Although to Technoblade's surprise no one seemed to notice the boy, it was as if he was invisible to others. Was this a dream? Did you get so desperate that you started to imagine guys in bunny costumes?</p><p> </p><p>The blonde noticed his gaze after a few minutes, walked towards him slowly and positioned himself next to him, they were in silence for a while keeping only their gaze fixed on the other. He could notice the freckles of the boy next to him, how they ran from his face to his shoulders and arms, he noticed his expressive green eyes were totally captivating.</p><p> </p><p>"So you can still see me? That's new."</p><p> </p><p>He spoke as he adjusted his bunny costume, quite calm for this whole situation.</p><p>Technoblade just nodded, not sure what to say exactly.</p><p> <br/>"Then goodbye"</p><p>Said the blonde curtly, as he left for the library's exit door, the sound of his elegant heels could be heard but only for the pinkette.</p><p><br/>"Wait, you're Dream from 3-A right?"</p><p>He spoke in a hurry, he didn't want to end the conversation but he didn't want to look desperate either so he kept his face straight from him.</p><p>Dream stopped his steps and turned to meet the other's gaze and ask.</p><p>"Are you from Minegahara High School?"</p><p><br/>He could hear the curiosity in his voice even though he had a poker face.</p><p>"I'm Technoblade, I'm going to class 2-A"<br/>"I am just Dream"</p><p>"I know, you are quite famous"</p><p>The other boy's gaze changed to a more bitter one, he didn't seem to want to make friends, maybe that's why he didn't usually talk to anyone at school.</p><p><br/>"Listen, don't try to talk to me and don't look for me to socialize either"</p><p>He spoke cold and fast, cutting as always, he did not wait for an answer and simply went from there leaving the pinkette totally confused about what had just happened or if it really was all a hallucination, without a doubt seeing the famous Dream in a bunny costume In the middle of a public place without anyone saying anything, it was totally out of the ordinary, but it was Technoblade we are talking about. He had already experienced too many strange things not to believe this.</p><p> </p><p>That was the start of the weirdest school year I ever had, and I certainly wouldn't change it for anything. I won't forget it even if i die.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The puberty Syndrome of Dream is growing!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i said tomorrow... SIKE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was cold, you could feel a freshness through the sheets but it was not a big problem, the pinkette slowly opened his eyes looking directly at the ceiling of his room, it was a dark blue color. He could feel the movement of another person in his bed, surely Tommy, he used to have nightmares and come to Techno's room because of it, luckily the bed was big enough for both of them to sleep.</p><p>"Tommy ... It's morning, get up"</p><p>He spoke with his hoarse voice, as he sat on the bed and tried to wake up his younger brother, he was wearing his typical raccoon pajamas, he used to walk all day with that on, but Techno washed it every day so it didn't smell bad .</p><p>"Fifty more minutes ... I'm dreaming of raccooooons ... ''</p><p>The younger brother said while he stretched the sheets in his favor, he decided to let Tommy sleep since he did not go to school or left home due to certain problems, so he could continue sleeping peacefully.</p><p>Technoblade got out of bed trying not to disturb the child, went to his window and opened the curtain a little to watch the sun begin to rise, he could not stop thinking about what had happened yesterday, seeing his superior dressed in that shape was somewhat unusual, but it wasn't like he would get into it.</p><p>The train ride to his school was always exhausting, he always used to be stopped by the number of people who went at the same time. Although at least he wasn't alone, Schlatt was an old friend of his who was always there.</p><p>"Schlatt, do you like bunny outfits?"</p><p>It was strange to ask that with a serious gaze fixed on the train window, but his friend answered instantly.</p><p>'' I don't really like them ... I actually love them ''</p><p>"If you met one in the library, how would you react?" Asked the pinkette.</p><p>'' I would honestly think I am dreaming. Then I would stare at her ''</p><p>His friend said jokingly, as expected no one could take that seriously and honestly he had a reaction very similar to his.<br/>
The train ride didn't last that long until he got to his stop, he walked with his friend a few blocks, they chatted about everyday things nothing relevant was just something to hang out while they got to school, until he could see Dream in the distance He was walking a few meters in front of Techno, he wasn't talking to anyone as usual and this time he was wearing his school uniform.</p><p>"Schlatt, you can see Dream right?" He had to clarify his doubts, it wasn't possible that everyone couldn't see him right?</p><p>''Well of course! He's quite famous even though he doesn't work anymore ... It's weird that you ask about someone, did you finally get over that BadboyHalo? ''</p><p>His friend spoke between jokes, although the pinkette one just ignored his comments to focus on what was important.</p><p>'' He is always alone, despite being a celebrity he never talks to anyone,  makes me curious ''</p><p>"It's known that he did not come to class for the entire half of his first year, he had announced that he would leave the show when he finished high school but he still had things pending so he could not attend until it was summer."</p><p>"That must have been hard, everyone already has groups at that point and it is too difficult to enter one or form another at that point"</p><p>While they were talking about it, someone called his friend behind him, it was Quackity, Schlatt's current boyfriend, he did not get along with Techno but the pinkette just ignored it.</p><p>'' Schlatt! Let's go together! '' he spoke animatedly as he grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and pushed him away, to which the taller one said goodbye to Technoblade with a wave of his hand.<br/>
He could feel the look of hatred Quackity was sending him, yep, they weren't on good terms.</p><p><br/>
The classes passed as they normally do, nothing relevant if you don't have so many friends to pass the time, Quackity spoke to him at the end of class, which was strange since he didn't even want to see him around.</p><p>"Listen carefully, I want you to stay away from Schlatt"</p><p>The ravenette's gaze was one of revulsion and anger, his arms folded looking down at Technoblade, as he was sitting down eating a sandwich and then going home.</p><p>"Why? As far as I know, I don't interfere in your relationship."</p><p>He could see the smaller one roll his eyes in irritation</p><p>"Everyone knows about the rumor of the Hospital, you are only going to bring him a bad name and tarnish Jschlatt's reputation, just stay away"</p><p>And as he came, Quackity left him alone.<br/>
As strange as it sounded, it was not the first time that the dark-haired man told him this, he was always possessive of Schlatt and that was something worrying.</p><p><br/>
Taking that out of his mind, he decided to go home, Tommy would get anxious if he came home late from school, since he only interacted with his brother.</p><p>Going to the train stop was a placental routine, he could walk calmly without being disturbed, he could think about everything that had happened lately, he was out of his comfort zone if was honest, but he did not believe it would happen again.</p><p>Already at the station he heard some murmurs, which caught his attention because of the name that was on them</p><p>"That's Dream isn't it? I should take a picture of him!"<br/>
He could hear a boy with his partner laughing as he took out his cell phone and focused his camera on the blonde.<br/>
"I hope you look over here, I would have so many interactions if I post this!"</p><p>And that's when Techno couldn't take it anymore and got in the way of the camera, covering Dream from the spotlight, and with his most intimidating look he spoke</p><p>"What are you doing? Are you a strange stalker? I'll call the police if you keep doing this."</p><p>The other boy looked scared at first, but that did not stop him from complaining saying that he had not done anything wrong and that it was just a simple photo while his partner dragged him out of there since they were attracting attention.</p><p>He turned to see Dream and he had taken off his headphones, they were a few meters away.</p><p>"Thanks, that was good"</p><p>Techno was not expecting that response and apparently his face expressed the surprise that he felt at that moment.</p><p>"You were expecting me to say 'Don't get in the way, leave me alone'? I have manners, and even if I think about it I wouldn't say it"</p><p>"Oh come on, if that's the case, I'd rather not know the latest"<br/>
The pink haired boy joked a bit, he liked the attitude of the blonde</p><p>"I'm used to these things, you don't have to worry"</p><p>"Even though you are used to it, it will still wear you out"</p><p>Dream turns to see him, he was surprised at the tallest's words.</p><p>"Worn out ... You're right" he genuinely smiled at it, because the youngest was right, despite enduring all this and being a routine it was still exhausting and painful to live it.<br/>
Just at that moment the blond's cell phone rang loudly, it was a call from his 'manager' that he didn't want to answer.</p><p>"Won't you answer? It seems important"</p><p>"No, I know what she wants, plus the train has already arrived, let's go"</p><p>He said as the train doors opened and  walked through them, Techno followed him sitting next to the blond, luckily there weren't that many people so they could sit together.</p><p>"About yesterday ... Can we talk about it?"<br/>
Said the taller, trying to clear his doubts</p><p>"I told you to forget about that"</p><p>"I can't do it, you were too attractive to forget it"<br/>
His joke, which was not entirely false, made Dream blush, despite being famous he did not receive so much praise.<br/>
There was a small silence after that, it was not uncomfortable, but you could see that the two were trying to think something so that the conversation did not end there, their interactions were pleasant.</p><p>"Technoblade ..."<br/>
This time the oldest started the conversation, he didn't seem like it but he was a year older than the pink haired man</p><p>"Wow, you remember my name, I'm flattered"</p><p>"I've read the rumors about you" he replied while he looked at the pages of his cell phone<br/>
"They say you sent three guys to the hospital, and they got pretty hurt, wow! They even have personal information ..."</p><p>Techno leaned in to look at the other boy's cell phone, there were quite a few articles about him which was surprising.<br/>
"I didn't know there were so many"</p><p>"Don't you search about yourself? I mean, the rumor is very popular."</p><p>"No, I actually don't have a cell phone or anything like that."</p><p>Dream's surprised look could not be absent, it was certainly strange that a teenager did not have a cell phone at hand anymore when they were too useful for day to day.</p><p>"I had one before, but I ended up throwing it into the sea."</p><p>"You don't have too many friends, do you Technoblade?"<br/>
The question was genuine, it was a bit to annoy him but he was also interested in the answer.</p><p>"I have two, and they are enough for me, they are my best friends, I prefer to have a few but have them be there for me when I need them.<br/>
But what do you think of my rumor Dream? "</p><p>The blonde was thoughtful for a few seconds, turning off the screen of his cell phone and then staring at the younger one.</p><p>"Well, you have to think about it logically! If you had sent three people to the hospital you would not be in this school, much less would you be so calm"</p><p>The pinkette let out a sigh of relief, he knew that the older one was not going to disappoint him, he could feel that they were quite similar.<br/>
Seeing his reaction, the older man continued speaking.</p><p>"If it's false, why don't you clarify it?"</p><p>"It is not so easy, the rumors here are like the atmosphere. It is difficult to change the atmosphere when everyone thinks it is true, it would only be an effort in vain, there is not much I can do. And also if I go against the current everything the world will treat me as an idiot who can't read the atmosphere, it's too much work "</p><p>The look in the emerald eyes was nostalgic, I could feel the empathy in him</p><p>"Is that why you just go with the flow and don't fight or try to change it?"</p><p>Another silence formed, this time a little uncomfortable, Techno concentrated on looking at Dream's expressions, he had a little nostalgia and sadness on his face as he looked at a movie poster stuck on the train.</p><p>"Now it's your turn to speak, what did I see yesterday?"</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, the blonde focused and replied</p><p>"I started in the world of acting when I was six years old, I debuted in a morning series that everyone saw, from there I was everywhere, magazines, television shows, commercials, movies. I was always in view of everyone"</p><p>"It's true, there wasn't a day that I didn't see you on a poster" said the pink haired man</p><p>"At first it was fun, but everything got harder and harder. Everywhere I went, everyone was looking at 'Dream' all the time. To the point that I wished I could live in a world where nobody knew me"</p><p>With a smile he followed his story</p><p>"Somewhat ironic, I realized that there were people who couldn't see me, it was as if I didn't exist anymore. Being in the aquarium more than five people had bumped me and they hadn't even turned to look, as if I wasn't there. Obviously I thought it was just a coincidence that everything was in my imagination ... But when I went to a cafe, I tried to speak to the manager too many times, none of them listened to me until another person came through the door to which he received "</p><p>"Wow ... that's really weird"</p><p>"Clearly, at that moment I ran to my house, when I got to the area people could see me. So I decided to go out and investigate what other places could see me or not"</p><p>"Oh, thats why the bunny suit?"</p><p>"Of course! Everyone would notice a person dressed that way in front of their eyes. Today I plan to do it again so don't get in the way"</p><p>He said that, but even so they walked together to the center of the city without saying a single word, they came to a bakery where Dream stopped to order a muffin, but no matter how much the boy yelled or tried to call the employee, she did not I paid attention to him. So Technoblade as a good person decided to order the muffin for the other boy.</p><p>As he left the bakery, the conversation continued</p><p>"Doesn't this get you in trouble?"</p><p>"Honestly yes, it makes me sad that I can't eat these muffins on my own anymore ...<br/>
I still don't know how you believe this madness, you must think I'm crazy "</p><p>Techno put a hand on his shoulder, in support mode.</p><p>"I know what these cases are called, it's the Puberty Syndrome"</p><p>Dream made eye contact with the taller one, he had already heard of puberty syndrome but  hadn't believed it was possible.<br/>
They continued walking blocks together, arriving near a few neighborhoods.</p><p>'' Change personality with someone, see the future, hear the thoughts of others. I don't know when or who started calling them puberty syndrome problems. ''</p><p>'' They are only urban legends ''</p><p>The blonde spoke, noticing how his companion had stood in front of a building.</p><p>''Where we are?''</p><p>'' It's my apartment, I want to show you something, it's so you can see that I believe you ''</p><p>Distrustful, Dream entered the building, anyway if Technoblade got to overdo it with him he could kick him.<br/>
They went straight to the tallest room, it was quite neat and tidy, it had all its things arranged in such a millimeter way, it was beautiful in the words of the green-eyed.<br/>
Although when he turned around, the first thing he saw was the pink haired man taking off his shirt, the jacket and the tie were already on the floor, this surprised the freckled one, he was not expecting this.</p><p>''What are you doing?! Are you an exhibitionist ?! ''</p><p>'' Easy, I just want you to see this scar ''</p><p>When he said that he threw his shirt to the ground, showing a large scar in the center of his chest, it looked like huge claws had hurt the area. Dream's skin prickled at this, he did not think that this was what the younger one had to show him, also the wound looked real something old but real.</p><p>'' How did you get that wound? what happened??''</p><p>`` To be honest, I don't even know ... ''<br/>
After saying that, Techno went to one of his drawers, taking a photo from a book, he gave it to the eldest, Dream accepted it and when he looked at what was there, his gaze only showed horror.</p><p>'' It's my brother, Tommy ''</p><p>The photo was a fairly young boy, about thirteen or fourteen years old, sitting in a chair while he was holding his arms tightly, he was full of wounds and bruises, covered with bandages and with a blank look.</p><p>''Believe it or not, no one really hit him. He suffered internet harassment ''</p><p>''How? I do not understand...''</p><p>Before he could continue, the pink haired man cut him off.</p><p>'' He responded in a 'bad' way to a message, making the leader of his class hate him, they began to criticize him daily for his social networks, hateful comments, others asking him to die ... they were so many and so much what a day appeared out of nowhere cuts and blows on his body ''<br/>
In the last part, you could hear Technoblade's frustration when he spoke, it hurt him to remember how his brother had gone through it, everything he had had to suffer, but he breathed heavily trying to calm down to continue the conversation.</p><p>'' That is why I believe in puberty syndrome, this wound is the same, I don't know when or why it appeared. Just one day I woke up bleeding and they took me to the hospital ''</p><p>'' Was that the hospital accident ?? ''<br/>
Dream spoke astonished, he knew that the rumors were not true but the fact that this was the reason surprised him.</p><p>'' Yes, it was only me who ended up in the hospital, something pathetic ''</p><p>At that moment the door of the room opened, and a boy of about sixteen entered.</p><p>'' Technooooo !! I am hungryyyyy!! Oh? ..... oh ... you didn't tell me you brought someone ... ''<br/>
The boy's voice became small, quite shy and embarrassed.</p><p>'' He's a schoolmate, calm down, he's not going to hurt you ''</p><p>'' It's true, I'm Dream, nice to meet you '' The blonde tried to look as friendly as he could, he didn't want the little one to feel more intimidated, which apparently worked.</p><p>'' Nice to meet you ... I'm Tommy ... and he is Henry '' He spoke very softly, you could hardly hear him, in addition to lifting the cat that was on the floor, the so-called 'Henry' and just after saying that ran to his room.</p><p>"Forgive him, he doesn't know how to interact with strangers. He doesn't go to school and he doesn't leave home either."</p><p>"He didn't recognize me ??" The doubt could be heard in the freckled voice, that is, he was quite famous.</p><p>"He doesn't usually watch television, we don't have a computer or internet connection either. After moving away from the internet, Tommy's Puberty syndrome disappeared. That's why I threw my cell phone into the sea"</p><p>''Are you hinting that what is happening to me is something similar to these cases?"</p><p>"At school you act as if you don't want to be seen, you ignore everyone and everyone does the same to you. I think the best option to solve this is for you to go back to show business, it would be the easiest thing to do"</p><p>"What are you saying?" Dream tried to fake a smile, his discomfort was noticeable, it seems that this was a sensitive issue for him.</p><p>"If you attract attention on television, nobody could ignore you, you have a long career and you are attractive, it also seems as if you want to return to it"</p><p>"Who said I want to go back?" his tone rose to an angrier one, without a doubt it was a sensitive fiber.</p><p>"It shows in your eyes, today you looked at the treen poster with hatred. You have great talent and also history in the world of the industry, if you want you can return, is what your manager ..."</p><p>"Shut up, you don't know anything about it. Leave me alone."</p><p>Saying this, Dream grabbed his bag, angrily he opened the door of the room, it did not matter that the younger said nothing he did until he reached the exit door of his apartment.</p><p>"Wait! You forgot your suit-" when Techno was about to pass him the bag with the bunny suit, Dream rejected it and told him that he could keep it, while slamming the door in front of him.</p><p>The following days, Dream did not go to school and could not find him anywhere. Apparently I touched on a sensitive subject, something Dream didn't want me to touch, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>